It's Alright
by BeautifulBlood
Summary: This is a songfic to the song So Cold By Breaking Benjamin. EdWin paring. I think my first EdWin paring...wow. Warning! This is very angsty. Its not a happy fic... I MIGHT, big on might, continue this. If I get a lot of reviews...so, read and revie
1. It's Alright

**It's Alright**

_Crowded streets are cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run_

Ed mumbled lightly as his eyes opened slowly. He painfully recollected what he remembered happening. He had been hit on the back of his head. He found himself looking at the floor as things slowly dawned on him.

He was hanging from cuffs in the walls. Hands spread far apart, palms facing away from the walls. Both wrists painfully pushed against the wall by the cuffs making it impossible to turn them around and use alchemy to escape. He blurrily looked up. He tried to move his feet. They were chained backwards as well, leaving him on his knees.

The sight that met his eyes made him widen his eyes in fear. Winry, sprawled on a table not twenty feet from him. She was bleeding from a few cuts. She looked tired. She had bruises up and down her legs. Her skirt hiked up far, still just barely covering her up. She had tears stains on her cheeks. Her eyes met his lazily. She smiled painfully.

"Edward…" Fell loosely from her lips.

_You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die_

"Winry…what happened!" Ed cried out. He fought his restraints futilely.

As Winry was about to respond, a malicious chuckle filled the dimly lit room. Footsteps were heard approaching. Winry winced and whimpered recognizing the chuckle. Ed looked over to find a man crouching before him. Recognizing the face, Ed growled and fought against the cuffing and chains earning cuts into his flesh.

"Envy! What did you do to her!" Ed snarled trying to attack him.

"Heh…does Full Metal want to know? How 'bout I show him…? Hmmm?" Envy snickered in response walking over to Winry.

Ed tried with all possible strength to turn his wrists around to use his alchemy. Envy, watching Ed with amusement, plopped himself on the edge of the table by Winry's midsection. Winry whimpered as tears fell from her eyes again. Envy grinned and grabbed a small scalpel from the other side of Winry.

Ed stilled his movements seeing the scalpel and paled. His eyes watching the scalpel closely. Ed watched in terror as Envy slowly lifted Winry's shirt and pressed it to the flesh of her stomach. Envy grinned at Ed.

"Amusing little thing, isn't she?" Envy taunted.

"Envy…" Ed growled deeply.

"What, not amused? Oh, how saddening!" Envy continued to grin in his characteristic way. "Just sit back and watch, Full Metal…"

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfied and empty inside_

_That's alright, let's give this another try_

Envy slowly dragged the scalpel across the milky flesh of Winry's stomach, causing a red line to show. Blood slowly dripped a line down her side onto the table. Winry cried out in pain. Ed watched in complete horror. He felt so useless, so hopeless. He felt sick to his stomach but couldn't force his eyes away from the sight. His blood was boiling.

Winry's tears left small dark circles on the table's surface. She cried out defenselessly. Envy cackled in amusement as he sliced her stomach again in another patch of skin slowly. Blood leaked from each wound. Winry's cries growing in number.

Ed's heart broke to pieces, to shards as he listened and watched in disgust. Tears fell from his eyes. He hung his head and cried his frustrations. He hated Envy for this, but most of all, he hated himself for letting this happen. Ed's shoulders shook visibly. 'Oh god! Winry! I'm so sorry! I'm…I'm so so sorry!'. Ed winced and shrunk even more as Winry cried out even louder than the others. Winry stopped crying out and was just whimpering. Ed dared to look up.

_If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry_

Envy hopped off the table. Ed felt relief wash over him. But to Ed's horror, Envy wasn't done. Envy walked around to where Winry's feet were. Envy looked at Ed in the most sadistic way possible. Ed's heart stopped. Envy hopped up onto the table on his knees. He lifted Winry's skirt up all the way. Ed's eyes widened.

Winry knew it wasn't over. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt Envy continue his torture. She cried tears of utter pain. Her fists clenched. She clenched her teeth to keep from crying out, but failed.

Ed couldn't watch. He turned his head to the side clutching his eyes tightly shut. He felt his stomach turn as he heard Winry's cries of pain. Ed lost it then. His stomach flopped and he vomited on the floor before him. He cried in despair. This was not supposed to happen. Envy was not supposed to know about Winry, he wasn't supposed to know she existed! The truth was far from what Ed wanted.

_You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hand on me one last time_

Envy finished with a grunt. He untied Winry and threw her at Ed. He left without a word. Winry landed before Ed on her hands and knees. She dragged herself over to Ed and clutched onto him. Ed opened his eyes. He looked down to see Winry. He couldn't stop the tears that fell hopelessly down his face.

"Winry…oh god. I'm so sorry…" Ed started and choked on his tears.

"Ed…ward…" Winry cried out holding onto Ed tighter.

"Winry…please…forgive me. I can't get free…I'm so sorry…I'm…so…"

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try_

"No…don't…" Winry said breathlessly.

Ed helplessly hung in place. He wanted nothing more than to be able to hold her to him. He wanted to kiss away her tears. He wanted to wrap each wound. He wanted to be able to take her far away from all of this.

"How many…?" Ed asked with hatred in his heart towards Envy.

"How…many? How many what?" Winry looked up into Ed's eyes weekly and shivered at the hatred shining in the amber orbs she loved so much.

"How many times?" Ed's voice cracked on the last word.

"Oh…" Winry looked down understanding now. "I…I don't know…"

"More than one…?"

Winry nodded in response. Her heart aching for Ed to hold her. To take away her pain. She knew he couldn't. He was held back. She had no idea where the key was. If she did, she would have gone and tried to have gotten it.

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try_

Ed's teeth clenched in anger. His blood boiled just below his skin. He felt his cheeks flushing in heated anger. His hands ached to be covered in Envy's blood. Homonculi or not, Ed wanted to kill Envy. Ed wanted to rip him physically limb from limb just to feel the tearing of Envy's flesh, Envy's cries of pain; the feel of Envy's blood coating him in layer after layer.

As if his body understood, Ed's body began to glow slightly and grow in intensity. His body suddenly was enveloped in some blinding light. Winry recoiled from Ed. She covered her eyes with her arm. Once the light was gone, she lowered her arm. She found Ed's restraints lying on either side of him broken and melted. Her eyes widened slightly in fear. She met Ed's eyes and got a first hand glimpse of the beast within.

Ed looked down at his hands. He glared towards the door. He stood and waited. He didn't have to wait long. Envy came through the door not long after. He found Ed standing. He blinked. One thought went through his head at the sight of the Full Metal Alchemist's eyes, 'Oh shit.'

_It's alright_

Envy turned to run but was caught by Edward's metal arm. Envy felt his bones crush under Ed's grip. He winced but smirked and turned around to meet Ed's gaze. He tried to stab Ed with his transformed arm. Ed caught it and jerked it slightly snapping it off. Blood flew from the wound. Envy cried in pain but continued smirking.

"You can't kill me, Full Metal…" Envy chuckled painfully. "I'll just come back. My arms grow back…"

"You're heart is made up of a stone. Stones, Envy, can be crushed…" Ed was completely taken over by the beast and his voice was full of venom.

_It's alright_

Envy's eyes widened. Ed flung his arm forward into Envy's chest. He grabbed onto the philosopher's stone and squeezed it tightly. Envy stared at Ed in fear. Ed yanked his arm back out with stone in hand. Blood flung from the wound and splattered on Ed's face and body.

"You should have known you'd piss me off if you hurt her. You hurt Winry, You die. It's a simple equation…" Ed spat out and kicked Envy backwards.

Ed then took the opportunity to crush the stone in his hand. Envy cried out in pain and turned into nothing more than a pile of what was once a homunculus. Ed opened his hand and let the blood and once flesh of Envy fall to the floor. He turned around slowly and looked at Winry.

Winry stared at the pile in horror. She looked up to meet Ed's bloody face. She stood weakly. She took a hesitant step forward. Ed opened his arms wide. Winry stumbled forward into his arms. He held her tightly to him. Winry sobbed into his shoulder. She clutched onto Ed as if she was going to die if she let go of him.

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

Edward and Winry left the warehouse where they had been for the past three days. Ed looked back at it. The sound of quickly approaching footsteps brought him out of his reverie and look back over his shoulder.

Al, along with Hawkeye, Mustang, Pinako, Havoc, and a few others came running up. Winry hugged Hawkeye and Pinako tightly. She began to sob all over again. Hawkeye hugged her, softly reassuring her that everything was all right now. Ed scoffed lightly. He felt Mustang's gaze of inquiry on his back. He turned back to the building. He glared at it and walked up to the side of it. Placing his hands on the building's wall. He used his alchemy to bring the building down.

"Full Metal! What in hell's name do you think you're doing!" Mustang yelled at Ed.

"Brother!" Al protested as well. Hawkeye watched confused and a slight bit irritated at Ed's brash actions.

Ed turned around and walked past Mustang over to where Winry stood. Winry broke away from Hawkeye and Pinako. She stood staring at Ed. Her eyes were soft and thankful. She didn't want anymore remembrance of this than what she already had. She hugged Ed tightly again.

"Thank you…" She sighed softly. Ed nodded.

"Your welcome. Everything is over…It's alright now…" Ed hugged Winry possessively, leaving all the other's confused and wondering what had happened. Ed was done for a while. He was ready to go home, with Winry this time.

_It's alright_


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

Author's Note: I do not own the song. It's not mine…blah blah blah. sighs Hope you people like it…again. REVIEW! Yup…I'm so bored. I think I'll go work on my other pieces…I'm hungry. Hmmm…foooooood. What shall I have...sandwitch...or...cookies. Hmmm..anyways. Instead of reading the rest of my randomness...you know, you could reviewing... hint hint, wink wink J/K. Anywho...i'm off to entertain myself. CHOCOLATE! W00t w00t!


End file.
